


Feral

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Peter...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mameeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mameeta/gifts), [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts), [Vafrous_Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafrous_Vee/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/ZJbZJAN)

“Don’t ask any questions, just get out of there!” Stiles swiped his hands over his face, trying to wake up.

“What – Derek? What’s going on?”

“Stiles – I need you to listen to me! Get up, get the basics you need and get out of there! Go somewhere safe – **not** anywhere known by any of the Pack and call me when you get there!” Derek’s frantic voice slowly made its’ way into Stiles’ consciousness and he sat up in bed. 

“Derek – what’s the hell, dude?”

“Stiles – look, I **will** explain, but you need to – “

“Derek, let me talk to him!” Scott’s voice came down the line clearly and his friend sounded terrified. Jumping out of the bed, Stiles fumbled his way into a pair of jeans and a hoodie, grabbing his to-go bag from the closet before sitting on the bed to put on his hiking boots.

“You guys are gonna have to tell me what the hell is going on!” Stiles said loudly enough for his speaker to pick up, checking his room for anything he might have missed.

“Do you have any mountain ash?”

“What? Why would I need – “

“Stiles, there isn’t time – “ From outside, Stiles heard a long, lonely howl, the sound sending a chill down his spine for no reason that he could think of. 

_“Shit, Derek – did you hear that?”_ Scott’s voice came tinnily through the speaker.

“Yeah – he’s close! Maybe too close – “ Fumbling sounds and then Derek’s voice came back onto the line more clearly. “You’re gonna have to use the mountain ash – there isn’t time for you to leave!”

“Derek – my Dad – “

“The Pack will look out for your Dad! Just – line every window and every door and do it now!” Responding to the fervour in Derek’s voice, Stiles ran to his desk and frantically began searching for the vial of mountain ash that he kept there for emergencies. It had been a long time since he had had to use it whilst in Beacon Hills, hence it not being on his person. With quick movements, he lined his bedroom window, then moved quickly around all of the upstairs rooms to ensure that no one could get in through any of those windows.

Racing down the stairs, he sprinkled more at the front door and made his way to the back.

“Stiles – are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah – I’m just at the back door!”

“Hurry!” As he went to scatter the mountain ash along the step of the back door, the howling came again, much closer and he looked up to see a huge wolf loping from the treeline towards him. He had no idea how it had managed to get so close to his house – there were wards all around the property, and even though his place backed onto the Preserve, there was no way a strange wolf should have been able to get this close.

“Derek – who the hell – is that – “

“It’s Peter! He got hit by a spell – we were chasing a witch – “ The wolf came to a halt less than five feet from his back door, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. He had known that whilst he was away at college, Peter had managed to evolve enough to transform fully, but he had never seen it. 

The wolf stood still and stared at him, raising its muzzle to sniff the air before taking a step forward.

“Why am I warding my house against Peter?” he asked, somehow knowing that the wolf could tell he was just behind the door. 

“Because he’s not himself!”

“As in – “ Slowly, carefully, he began to line the stoop, keeping his eye on the wolf the whole time.

“As in, she did something – she wasn’t happy about us telling her to leave the territory! One minute, we were talking calmly, the next Peter lost his shit and transformed!”

“She _forced_ him to turn?”

“He bit Scott and ran off!”

“What made you think he was coming here?” The line was almost complete but Stiles knew he was running out of mountain ash and had to move what felt like way too slowly. 

“Don’t act dumb, Stiles! Scott might not be ready to admit it but the rest of us can clearly see what’s going on between you and Peter!” Derek snapped.

“There’s nothing – “

“There might be nothing spoken but there’s something between you, and in his feral state he’s not going to bother with social niceties!” The line of ash complete, Stiles felt a rush of relief. The wolf had disappeared from view and he moved away from the back door, putting the vial into his pocket.

“Derek – “

“I don’t care about that now, Stiles. We just need to keep you safe until Deaton can reverse the spell – “

“I can’t stay locked up in here! What about my Dad? About college – “

“STILES! You need to take this seriously! If Peter gets to you while he’s in this state – “ Derek trailed off.

“If he gets to me in this state what? What are you afraid will happen?” 

“We’re on our way to you – between me, Scott and Boyd, we should be able to manage him!”

“It’s gonna take all _three_ of you?” Stiles squeaked out, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

“I don’t know what else she did to him, but he’s strong – stronger than he should be!” Derek said, his voice fading in and out. “We’re in the car – just – stay in the house!” 

The call disconnected and Stiles stood in the darkness of the hallway, trying to take everything in. A feral wolf Peter was coming for Stiles. 

A thought struck him and he headed towards the living room, realising that he hadn’t lined the window in there. As he entered the room, he watched in horror as the large pane of glass shattered inwards and the huge black wolf landed on the floor in front of him.

* * *


End file.
